


Rain's a Part of How Life Goes

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias, Thunderstorms, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: It storms, eventually.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Eva van Dijk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Rain's a Part of How Life Goes

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo square "Psychological Trauma."

It's a tiny noise that wakes her. Small and muffled, like someone didn't want her to hear, but Eva's hearing is as sharp as the rest of her, and she sleeps lightly.

The little goblin isn't in his bed. Eva kneels, then bows so her head is on the floor. Lightning illuminates the tiny space beneath the bed, and in the space of a blink Eva can see him, curled around a pillow, eyes wide and watery. "Wotcher, Grizzop," she says, and extends her arm. His hand is so tiny in her palm. "Be brave," she says gently. "I'm here."


End file.
